The Straw Hats Vs Fairy Tail
by AnimeShipFanfic
Summary: When the Straw Hat pirates find themselves on the shores of Ishgar they travel to the town of Magnolia and bump into the Salamander and the Celestial Wizard.
1. 1

I don't own any characters all character names and places belong to either Eiichiro Oda or Hiro Mashima.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let Zoro steer the ship!" complained the orange haired navigator.

"Cmon Nami, Zoro got us somewhere cool!" Their rubber captain piped in.

"Thanks to your huge ass appetite we're broke!" The chef chimes in angrily.

"Hey look! It's a tournament let's enter!" Luffy said pointing to a stadium.

"Hmm, we don't know the currency of this place I doubt its Berries."

Then a pink haired boy and a blonde girl passed by.

"Excuse me sir? Do you know what kind of money they have in this town?" Brook asked the boy.

"Woah! A skeleton guy! Cool!" The boy said in awe.

"He's just like Luffy..." Usopp and Franky sighed.

"Natsu! Lucy!" came a high pitched cry.

"Woah! A flying cat! Awesome!" Luffy said as he saw the blue cat descend from the sky.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, would you mind answering the question?" Nami chuckled nervously.

"Oh it's fine the money we use here is called Jewels. You guys aren't from this world are you?" Lucy asked.

Nami sighed and she and Lucy got to talking and explaining everything.

"Hey Lucy! How much money will we get if we win this thing?" asked Nami.

"Maybe a few million or so." The blonde answered.

"Okay we're entering!"

As the Battle Tournament got underway the Straw Hats needed to divide themselves up into two teams.

"Hmm..." Robin thought aloud.

"What is it Robin?" asked Chopper.

"Based on what I heard from Lucy, the people in this world use magic similar to devil fruit abilities in ours. And they get their magic power from the air. The people here are in groups known as Guilds which is sort of like pirate crews. The only other competitors here are the ones from Natsu and Lucy's guild Fairy Tail." She explained.

"I got it. Let's just kick some ass!" Luffy exclaimed.

The 10 Straw Hat members began to train.

Usopp came in with a handful of newspapers.

"What's wrong Usopp?" asked Zoro.

"Fairy Tail has been defeating many criminal organizations like we have! Look!"

Usopp threw a bunch of newspapers showing fairy tails feats of defeating the demons of Tartaros, the Oracion Seis (twice) and fighting multiple dragons.

"Cool! Bet they're all super strong!" Luffy laughed excitedly.

"We're going up against Salamnder Natsu. The celestial wizard Lucy. Ice Mage Gray. Swordswoman Erza. Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy. Water Woman Juvia. Black Steel Gajeel. She Devil Mirajane. Beast Arm Elfman. The Lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus and a woman named Cana." Nami said reading the names from the newspapers.

"Man they must be famous!" Chopper added.

"We won't get to choose who we'll be up against tomorrow but we should at least try to figure out what kind of magic our opponents are using." Sanji advised.

"Nah let's just eat and figure it out when we get there!" Luffy decided.

The crew sighed they all knew this was coming.

The crew decided to retire for the night but Robin, Jinbe and Brook remained.

"Jinbe, I'm especially worried about Usopp-san." Brook confided.

"I can agree. His skill of sniping won't be useful in a close combat battle." Jinbe answered.

"I was actually going to say I was worried about Franky. I was watching Natsu fight the Ice mage earlier and when he eats fire, he powers up. I asked him about it and he said dragon slayers power up by eating their element."

"Robin-san what exactly are you saying?" asked Brook.

"If Franky ends up going against Gajeel tomorrow, he could be in big trouble since he's a cyborg, right?" Jinbe asked eyeing Robin who in return nodded slightly.

"But we should be worried about Lucy and Cana. We don't know what kind of magic they have." Jinbe added.

The next morning was the first three fights of the tournament.

"Tag battle Nami and Usopp VS Cana and Lucy."

"Just our luck... although this should be a good fight."

"The time limit is 30 minutes begin!"

"Star Dress! Aquarius form!" Lucy had changed her outfit into Aquarius star dress.

"What kind of magic is that Robin?!" asked Luffy.

"I'm not entirely sure but Aquarius is one of the 12 zodiac signs based on birth dates. Her powers could involve something related to that." Robin answered.

"Usopp...I have an idea..." Nami whispered.

"Card magic Vines!" Cana chanted.

Usopp chuckled. "I happen to have an attack just like that one! Green Star!"

As the battle went on... both sides were getting exhausted.

"Usopp this is it." Nami breathed.

"Weather Egg!" Cana and Lucy looked up and saw storm clouds forming.

"Mirage tempo..." Nami disappeared.

"Where'd she go?!" Cana cried exasperated at this point.

"Open gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

_An archer? My sniping skills are gonna come in handy after all! _Usopp thought

"Star Dress Scorpio!"

slice* _She cut through my mirage tempo with her swords? _

"Card Magic! I summon lightning!" Cana threw a lightning card towards Nami.

"Two can play at that game! Lightning tempo!"

"And that's it It's a draw! Only one teammate will advance to the next round."

"Lucy and Nami have made it to round 2."

"Alright!!"

"Next battle Zoro VS Erza."

"Alright a sword fight!" Zoro said excitedly.

"Begin!"

"Requip! Black wing armour!"

"Woah...she's so cool!" Sanji said swooning over the scarlet haired warrior.

"Hmph she can change armour during battle interesting."

"Three swords style, 108 caliber Phoenix!"

_Wow I've never seen a sword attack like that before! Not even from Kagura! _Thought Erza.

"Dark Strike!"

_This woman's powerful this should be fun! _Zoro laughed.

"Dragon Twister!"

"Heavens Wheel!"

"Onigiri!"

"Blumenblatt!"

"Tora Gari!"

"You fight well swordsman." Erza laughed as she was enjoying herself.

"You're not the first woman to call me that." He replied as he too was having fun in this fight.

"Is it just me or is this fight never gonna end?" Usopp turned to the rest of the crew.

"That Erza is a very powerful opponent even for someone as strong Zoro." Robin explained.

"I hope he wins!" Chopper said sitting on Robins shoulder.

"Nakagami armour!"

"Nine sword style: Asura."

"Nakagami...Starlight!"

"Demon's Aura!"

Just as the timer beeped both Zoro and Erza began to fall to the ground but Zoro managed to stop as Erza lightly hit the dirt.

"Wow I've gotta give that's man props!" Gray said from Fairy Tail's side of the arena.

"Zoro did it! He really did it!" Luffy and Nami cheered excitedly.

"You were a definitely worthy opponent." Zoro said extending his arm to Erza.

"I must say the same to you. It's been quite a while since I've had a sword fight as good as that one." She took his hand gratefully.

"Roronoa Zoro has advanced to Round 2!"

"The final fight for Day 1 will be Gray Vs Brook"

"Start"

"Ice make; Lance!"

"Aubade Right Hand Strike!" Brook raced past Gray and then resheathed his sword.

Gray coughed up a few drops of blood and there was a visible scar on the side of his neck.

"For a skeleton you sure are lively." Gray muttered.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook answered as he tipped his hat to the man.

"Ice make: Rampard!" A huge ice wall separates the two.

_This skeleton weirdo is fast and his sword skills are almost as good as Erza's. I gotta think of something fast._

_"_Humming 3 Blocks! Arrow Notch Cut!"

"What's this?" Brook cut the wall of ice but could no longer move. Gray had frozen him in his tracks.

"Let's see you cut this! Ice make: Hammer!" Gray leaped above ground (shirtless) and slammed the hammer on Brooks head.

"Brook!"

"Do you think he's alright?" Usopp asked.

"That weirdo can handle a lot more than getting hit on the head with ice." Franky laughed heartily while chugging some cola.

"Yohohohoho that gave my skull a good rattling."

"That skeleton is amazing..." Erza said in awe.

"Devil Slayer Magic: Zeroths Destruction Bow!"

"Grazing Song: Blizzard Cut!"

When the dust settled Gray's half naked body was covered with an icy slash and Brooks rib cage was pierced with an ice arrow.

Both of them slowly got up.

"Ice Sword!" Gray meant to hit him in the same spot but Brook dodges and got his head cut off. While the Straw Hats already saw this coming the Fairy Tail members freaked out.

"Gray you bastard! You cut off poor skeleton guys head!" Natsu complained.

"Shut up Natsu! Like you could do better!"

"Gray you're bringing shame to that poor swordsman!"

"Like hell I am Erza! I mean was he even alive?!"

"Gray you meanie! You went too far!" Wendy sniffled.

"Wendy don't cry about it!"

The nine straw hats sweat dropped.

"Should we tell them?"

"I think it'll be funny watching their reactions,"

"You can cut off my head but that won't change a thing!" Brook said calmly.

Everyone in the arena yelled and Gray fainted.

Part 2 coming soon


	2. 2

With the first day over the four participants from each team went to rest up in the infirmary.

"Wahh! Usopp?! Nami! Brook! Zoro! Are you guys OK?" asked Chopper.

"Fufufu, Chopper they've been through much worse than this haven't they?" Robin giggled patting the little doctor's hat.

"Yeah, she's right Chopper. This is nothing. That woman wasn't trying to kill me after all." Zoro smiled at the reindeer.

"Erza Scarlet. I'll remember her name. She's on par with not only me but maybe even Mihawk." Zoro added seriously.

"You think she's really that strong Zoro?!" Luffy asked eyes glowing.

"Don't you even think about picking a fight with that woman Luffy you bastard!" Sanji said kicking his captain.

"Yeah I gotta ageee with Zoro, she seemed super strong." Nami said yawning.

"The four of you come with me, I'll fix you up." Chopper said slowly walking to the inn's infirmary.

"We're all going tomorrow. Are you guys excited?" Jinbe asked the remaining Straw Hats.

"Fairy Tail's team is even in numbers by gender it's very likely some of you will fight women." He added.

"That's bad for Sanji..." Franky sighed explaining to Jinbe that Sanji would never hit women.

"Hey! You'd better not lose on purpose if you get paired with a lady! That's an order!" Luffy demanded angrily.

creak* the door slowly opened. Standing there were the five human members of Team Natsu.

"Hey there Luffy! You've got a strong crew but Fairy Tail's gonna take it home!" Natsu laughed with a wave.

"Hey it's Natsu!" Luffy waves back happily.

"Oh Erza you should wait until Zoro comes back. He'd probably love to have a conversation with you." Robin smiled.

"Natsu, you should introduce us to them you idiot!" Gray said giving Natsu a light smack.

"No need I'm the Super cyborg Franky! That's Robin, Jinbe, Sanji and Luffy. The reindeer dude is Chopper the swordsman is Zoro the long nose guy is Usopp, the orange haired girl is Nami we already know your names."

"Heh, you guys are strong. Brook is a strange guy."

"Yohohohoho did I just hear my name?" Brook asked from around the corner.

Gray and Lucy shuddered and hid behind Erza.

"I've never faced anyone quite like Mr. Roronoa, his swordsmanship is quite incredible if I must say," Erza said turning to Robin.

"Yeah! Zoro's dream is to be the Worlds Greatest Swordsman!" Luffy cheered.

"Do you guys have a healer too?" Wendy asked Jinbe.

"No, but we do have a doctor I think the two of you would get along well. Chopper come say hi to Wendy!" The fishman called to the doctor.

"He's so cute!" They all said.

"What, cute?! Don't think your praise will work on me you morons!" Chopper laughed and did his usual dance.

"Hey, come to think of it what kind of powers do you guys have?" asked Lucy.

"Well Jinbe does some Fishman Karate. Luffy is pretty much made of rubber and Sanji is well a kicking expert." Robin sweat dropped.

BOOM*

"Get down!"

"We're after the Salamander's head!"

The five pirates and five mages were pulled outside.

"Hey let go of me!"

"What are they doing?" Chopper asked.

"I guess it's time to kick some ass, what do you say Natsu?" Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

"I'm in! Let's go!"

"Weapons left!"

"Sky Dragon: Roar!"

"Arm Point!"

"Ice Make: Sword!"

"Fishman Karate: Water Shot!"

"Star Dress: Capricorn!"

"Dos Fleur: Clutch!"

"Requip!"

"Gum Gum...Pistol!"

"Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!"

Within a matter of minutes, the ten of them had taken out about 20 000 bandits.

"Wow you guys are a good team." Luffy laughed giving Natsu a high five.

"Salamander! What's all the commotion?!" Gajeel called running towards them with Elfman, Mira and Cana.

"Luffy! What the hell's going on out here?!" Zoro and the others came out too.

"Hey let's have a feast since we're all here now!" Luffy decided.

"I can help you cook sir." Mirajane offered.

"Ah, you mustn't!" Chopper said shoving Sanji into the kitchen.

"He'll die from nosebleeds!" Usopp whispered harshly.

"Kanpai!" Zoro, Cana and Nami got to a drinking contest.

"Let's eat!"

"Brook, may I ask you what type of sword that is?" Erza asked.

"Oh it's called Soul Solid." Brook answered unsheathing it for her to see.

"You can heal people with magic? That's awesome!" Chopper said as Wendy was displaying her magic.

"You eat Iron to power up? Disgusting man!" Franky said as he chugged more cola.

"You drink cola to power up I don't see the difference." Gajeel poured in response.

"Cola tastes WAY better than Iron!" Franky retorted back.

"My, everyone sure is lively." Robin said from her seat near the cook.

At the end of the night, Cana, Nami and Zoro we're asleep on the floor. Luffy and Natsu were stuffed, Mira and Elfman were sleeping on a couch, Chopper was asleep in Wendy's lap, Usopp was snoring on the table and Brook and Gray had dozed off too.

"My, they've tired themselves out." Erza chuckled silently.

"Yes, this is just like any other party we've had." Robin agreed.

The next day everyone went back to prepare for the tournament.


	3. 3

It was now Round 2 with these remaining contestants:

Luffy

Natsu

Nami

Lucy

Brook

Mirajane

Robin

Zoro

Laxus

Gajeel

"Brook Vs Gajeel!"

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

"Blizzard Cut!"

Brook ended up just winning as the time ran out.

"Nami VS Natsu."

"No fair! I wanna fight Natsu!" Luffy complained.

Obviously, Natsu won.

"Zoro Vs Lucy."

The winner was Zoro but Lucy ALMOST won.

"Robin Vs Mira."

"Robin don't break any of her bones!" Nami called out.

"Of course. Gigantesco mano! Slap!" Robins giant hand appeared and slapped Mira into the wall of the stadium.

"Halphas Form! Cosmic Beam!" Mira flew above with her wings and shot the attack from the sky.

"Oh, I see two can play at that game," Robin smirked and used her powers to create her own wings.

"Wow, Robin can fly!" Luffy called out in awe!

"You idiot Luffy! She's been able to do that since Thriller Bark!" Franky scolded.

"Robin teach me how to fly!" Luffy called out.

"Your captain reminds me of Natsu." Mirajane laughed.

"Yes, I can see why.." robin smiled back.

"Seis Fleur! Slap!" Robin was forced not to use her usual attacks.

"Sitri!"

"Her speed is incredible, CUERPO FLEURS!"

Robin disappeared for a short amount of time and then reappeared on top of Mira's back.

"Gigantesco Mano!" A giant hand grabbed Mira and pulled her to the stadium ground.

Mira hit the ground as the timer beeped.

"Man, I lost..." Mira sighed but smiled at her opponent.

"That was a good fight, Robin. Your power is incredible." Mirajane said sticking out her hand to Robin.

"I have to say the same about your takeover powers. They're quite formidable." Robin said taking the hand.

"LUFFY VS LAXUS!"

"Ne, Robin."

"Yes, Nami?"

"What type of magic does Laxus use?"

"I heard from Erza last night that he uses Lightning magic."

"Hey, you! I wanna fight Natsu!" Luffy called out to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"You only get to fight Natsu if you beat me!" Laxus laughed heartily.

"Lightning Dragon: ROAR!"

Luffy being the idiot he is, just runs into the attack. "What? My attack didn't do anything?!" Laxus asked surprised. "I'm made of rubber!" Luffy giggled.

"Just my luck..." Laxus sighed and decided that the only way to win was through raw strength.

"GUM GUM...SPEAR!"

"Lightning Dragon Punch!"

"Ow...those attacks hurt a little."

"Gum Gum...Whip!"

Luffy ended up winning the fight due to his rubbery advantage.

Now, Natsu was the only remaining member of Fairy Tail.

Natsu easily beat Brook.

The fight between him and Zoro was super intense but Natsu ended up still winning.

"Captain-san?" Robin turned to Luffy.

"You can fight Natsu in my place if you'd like," Robin said knowing how anxious Luffy was to fight Fairy Tail's strongest member. (Other than Gildarts who they haven't met)

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Really?! Robin, you're the best!" he said giving his archaeologist a big hug. She smiled and rubbed his hair affectionately.

"Robin, are you too tired from your fight?" asked Chopper.

"No, I just won't be able to go all out on these mages without snapping any necks." Robin giggled, to Usopp, Nami and Chopper's horror.

"Alright, Luffy time to see who'll win!" Natsu said bumping his fist together.

"Kay! You got it!" Luffy said cracking his knuckles in response.

"Go Natsu!" came from the Fairy Tail stands.

"Be a man!" Elfman cried.

"Luffy! Don't lose! And don't get burned!" Usopp called out to him.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

"Cool! He's really like a real life dragon like the thing on Punk Hazard!!" Luffy exclaimed in awe of Natsu's dragon-like powers.

"Gum Gum: Jet Pistol!"

"You really are a rubber man!" Natsu laughed, his voice filled with excitement.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Gum Gum Gatling!"

"Fire Dragon Crimson Lotus!"

"Gear Third: Elephant Gun!"

After 15 minutes of battle, Natsu was already heavily injured and Luffy was burned on several parts of his body.

"Man this is fun! Lightning Flame Dragon: Roar!"

"That idiot." Gray, Erza and Lucy sighed.

"I guess Fairy Tail's strongest member also is a rubber for brains idiot." Zoro commented.

"Man that's so cool!!!" Luffy said eyes sparkling.

"Gum Gum: Grizzly Magnum!"

The fight kept going on and Natsu was in Dragon Force while Luffy was in 4th Gear.

"Time is up!"

Everyone in the crowd sighed, hoping for a victory but it turned out to be a tie.

"Does that mean we lose?..." Luffy pouted, face drooping.

"Well technically you guys won." Gray whispered to Zoro.

"Is that so?" Sanji butted in.

"Your archaeologist friend didn't fight anyone so you guys have the W."

"But let's call it a tie. Luffy won't be satisfied with a loss, but not with a win either." Franky decided.

Days Later...

"Man, I miss those guys already..." Usopp sighed.

"Yeah me too..." Nami added slumping in her chair.

"I'm already dying to fight Erza again..." Zoro pouted.

"Don't go picking a fight with Erza-san!" Sanji ordered.

"I miss Wendy..." Chopper cried unhappily.

"That Elfman is so manly!!!!" Franky sniffled.

"I wanted to ask Ms. Lucy if I could see her panties..." Brook sighed.

"Oh Hell no!!" Came from the navigator and the cook.

"My, they've left quite the impression haven't they?" Robin chuckled to herself.

"Sanji!!! I want meat! Meat! Now!" Luffy demanded.

The End


End file.
